33
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is something that happened to me the other day in school and I guess it's slightly James/Jo. PLease R
1. 33

**33**

**A/N: So this happened the other day and school and I decided to do a BTR drabble about it. I'm using James because the boy it happened with, his name is James, too. And James will probably be OOC because the real one is kind of…well, you'll get the point, I think. And I'm using my OCs in it for Jo's friends. Some of Jo's feelings are real, other not so much so enjoy, please R&R.**

Jo Taylor sighed quietly as she listened to Mr. M, her math teacher. She glanced over at her best basketball bud, Dana Johnson, and the two exchanged a smile. Dana was like Jo's sister, along Allison Kramer, Shauna Stone, and Nicole Morgan.

After having a quick, silent conversation with Dana, Jo looked around her friend so she could see James Diamond, the guy she had a crush on. She blushed when Dana caught her looking and mouthed 'Nice!" Her friends always teased her, but she knew it was in a joking way.

The next second, Mr. M called on her. She was one of Mr. M's favorite students whom he liked to pick on, along with Morgan Jones.

"Jo, pick a low number, but not too low," Mr. M told her. Jo thought a minute. Low but not too low would be past twenty, but under forty.

"33," Jo answered. She giggled as Mr. M teasingly slapped his forehead.

"That's not low," he complained.

"Yes it is! You said low, but not too low. 33 is perfect," Jo argued as she leaned over to pick up the pen Dana had dropped.

"Sure it is. Jordyn," Mr. M called on someone else. Jo slumped back in her seat, her arms crossed, and put a teasing pout on her face as she played along.

Five minutes later the bell rang, and Jo had found out that by low but not too low, Mr. meant fifteen or twelve. She knew she must have sounded like an idiot and in front of _HIM!_ Ugh! She glanced over at Dana, who nodded at her, telling she wouldn't live this down for awhile and she'd see her after lunch.

Jo grabbed her books out of her locker and met up with Shauna, Aly, and Nicole at Dana's locker. Dana always took forever.

"Come on, Dane," Aly encouraged Dana, using her nickname.

"You're not usually this late," Jo added.

"You know what I think happened?" Nicole asked.

"She was with Shawn!" Shauna chorused in a sing-song voice.

Jo looked down at her best friend as she blushed deep red.

"Come one Dane," Jo said, grabbing some of Dana's books as the dark-haired girl shut her locker and they started walking down the hall.

As they turned a corner, Jo grabbed Dana's arm and the other girl inhaled sharply. Aly, Shauna , and Nicole quickly looked back at the two and Jo nodded ahead of them. James was walking in front of them. The other three girls nodded and turned back around.

Dana was always able to talk to James and Jo had no idea how. That's why she always grabbed Dana's arm when they walked by him in the hall so if he talked to her, she would continue the conversation.

Dana waved her hand in front of Jo's face as she caught her blond friend mesmerized by the boy walking ahead of them.

"Hello? Jo? Anybody in there?" Dana asked desperately. Suddenly, the bell rang and Jo woke up.

"Oh, sorry Dana," Jo apologized.

"S'OK," Dana replied. James had started speeding up when the bell rang as the girls continued at their normal pace and he rounded the next corner before them.

Jo was closest to the wall-corner as the girls rounded it a minute later and suddenly, her heart leapt into her throat as James popped out at them. She ran right into his chest and tried to keep her cool as Dana caught her. Her heart was fluttering both from being startled and actually touching him.

"Hey, did I scare you, Miss 33?" James asked haughtily. Aly looked over at Jo, but both Jo and Dana knew that James could sometimes act haughty, but could also be really sweet, like the time he helped her pick up the books he had accidentally knocked out of arms and walked with her to class.

"No, and shut up! It was a low number!" Jo whined as she lightly hit him on the arm as he continued walking with the group.

As they reached their classrooms and they all turned, Jo blushed furiously over what had just happened. Her phone bill was going to be high once she got on the phone with Dana and her other friends later on five-way.

**A/N: So there you have it. Please R&R.**


	2. Fight

**Fight**

**A/N: So I know it says this is complete, but I'm going to let you know right now that I might add things at random times, including these next two chapters, but they'll all probably be drabbles or one-shot type things until I incorporate them into a story I'm working on, so I'd appreciate you all putting this on your alert list just in case. And they're all going to be James/Jo because that's the real name of the guy it happened with. And also the same standard things with Jo and stuff apply to all of them as well I think. R&R. Thanks and enjoy.**

Jo walked into her third period Spanish class with one of her friends Allison Kramer. Her best friend was Dana Johnson, who was like her sister, but her other friends were also Shauna Stone and Nicole Morgan.

She and Aly had just come from their history class, which was taught by the boys' basketball coach. He always made fun of things they did wrong during their games because he was at most of them. But, he always pointed out that, unlike the boys, the girls were undefeated in their league and their over-all record was 13-3. He especially makes fun of the boys in their class who play basketball. Which, in all honesty, isn't that many from their grade, but only about six play. But, enough of this.

As they walked through the door, she saw two of the freshmen players (freshmen has their own team, then it's JV and Varsity, which the history teacher coaches) acting something out and at first Jo just ignored until she realized the two were acting out something that had happened at their game, and it had happened with James Diamond. She had had a crush on James for awhile now, since the beginning of the year actually. She set her books down on her desk and asked one of their friends who didn't play the sport what was going on as she watched the two continue to act it out, but not very well.

"Logan, what the heck happened?" Jo asked him as she leaned against the desk next to him, watching the two "actors" with an amused face.

"On Friday during their game, James and a kid on the other team got into a fight. Those two nuts are trying to act it out for the two sophomores over there," Logan told her, pointing.

"Oh, I see. But, what happened?"

"Well the kid I guess elbowed James and James elbowed him back, but he elbowed him in the face and then the pushing and punching started," Logan explained. Jo nodded. She would find out more details later. She turned toward the door just as he walked in and saw their teacher, Senorita Manzana, walking in right behind him. She quickly took her seat and opened her notebook and Senorita Manzana told the class to take notes from the board. She would get to the bottom of this eventually!

About forty-five minutes later, after and eventful Spanish class with three boys of the same name running back and forth in a tag-team type thing, Jo met up with Dana in the hallway and the two continued toward their math class. It was only a few days after the 33 incident with Mr. M and Jo was determined to not say much today so she wouldn't embarrass herself again. As she and Dana took their seats, she realized that today was their free period because they had just had a test yesterday. She smiled over at Dana as realization dawned on the dark-haired girl as well.

"So, were you at the game yesterday?" Jo asked Dana quietly so James wouldn't hear them when he got to class and took his seat next to Dana. Dana usually went to the games because Shane was on the team as well as the other five freshmen, including James.

"No, I had to study for the Chemistry quiz and I honestly didn't feel like going," Dana replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I forgot about that quiz, but I think I actually know what I'm doing this section. Anyway, did you hear about the fight James got into with the other kid?" Jo continued.

"Oh yeah, Shane told me about it last night," Dana told Jo. Jo waited for Dana to continue, but the girl was silent.

"Dana?" Jo prompted.

"Oh sorry. Well, I guess it wasn't really a close game but the other team was kind of pressing and kind of wasn't and James was near this one kid who was on defense. I guess he went to make a cut and the kid elbowed him hard in the stomach. As he went to make his cut again, he elbowed the kid back, but in the face. After that, the punching and fighting started. I'm not sure if he's suspended for tonight's game or not, though," Dana explained briefly just as the bell rang and James walked into the room with Logan and his other friend, Kendall. "What was with him and getting to class at the bell?" Jo thought curiously.

"Oh, so that's what they were trying to act out. They weren't very good at it," Jo mused out loud. Dana giggled, causing Jo to smile as well as they turned in their seats to face the board.

Jo closed her locker after she had gotten all the books she needed for the last three periods of the day. Lunch had just ended and the hallway was crazy again, like it always was. Lockers slammed, some of the boys were yelling back and forth, and everyone was chatting away before they had to go to class.

Dana's class was in the opposite direction of hers, so she headed towards Aly's locker to wait for her. As they walked down the nearly deserted hallway now, she was aware that James and his friend, Carlos, were behind them, but weren't that close yet. As she was about to tell Aly something, a girl she didn't like stepped rudely in front of her and started talking to Aly like Jo wasn't even there.

Aly sent Jo an apologetic glance over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out, causing Jo to laugh and nod 'okay.' Jo snuck a glance behind her to see that James and Carlos had gotten closer to them before turning back around and sighing softly. She felt awkward being in the middle. Aly and the girl were in front of her and James and Carlos were behind her and she was walking alone in the middle.

Suddenly, as they all started to round the corner, Jo felt someone next to her and turned to see James.

"Ha, fake a punch, make a punch," he laughed with a smirk on his face as Jo walked a little faster to keep up with his long strides. Her eyes widened in confusion as she stared over at him, wondering what it had meant.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked him. He looked over at her with a twinkle in his eye and seemed as though he were about to answer just as they heard a slam behind them.

James, Jo, and Aly turned to quickly to see what had happened. The other girl, Jo noticed, didn't, which was one reason she didn't like her. She was self-centered and didn't care what else happened. The three who had turned were trying to contain their laughter when they saw Carlos on the ground next to a set of lockers, looking up with a hint of confusion.

"Carlos, what happened?" Aly asked with a small giggle.

"I tripped over something, I guess, and fell into the lockers," Carlos replied.

"Find out," James said just loud enough for Jo to hear before he walked over to his friend, but not before Aly noticed the annoyed look on his face. She glanced at Jo, but her friend hadn't noticed.

It took Jo a minute to realize what he had meant, but when she was about to protest, the bell rang. She said bye to Aly, shot James and Carlos one more look, and walked into her classroom. Maybe Dana would figure it out later, on the phone. Man, her phone bill was going to be extra high.

**A/N: So, there you go. This is kind of long one-shot, since I planned on these being all drabbles, but oh well. Please review and like I said before, alert to this story. **


End file.
